The Perfect Woman
by Karin Ochibi-chan
Summary: "I have no choice. I have to find Natsume and Ruka-pyon the perfect woman." "But they want YOU" "Hush Koko" In which Mikan's priorities are screwed up and Kokoro is Kokoro. NxMxR Natsume/Mikan/Ruka with K/M if you squint.


**Karin: Okay here's a oneshot from me but personally I think I really didn't do a good job with this. I had this idea for a while so I decided to take a break from Tales of the Perverted and the Conceited and Family Complex in order to write it.**

 **Warning: This contains some OOCness and if you don't like a Mikan that makes mistakes or is a nerdy and a little bit selfish don't read.**

* * *

Summary: "I have no choice—I have to find them the perfect woman" "But they want YOU" "Hush Koko" In which Mikan's priorities are messed up and Kokoro is Kokoro.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

Kokoro headed towards the one star dorms where he knew his good friend would be. It didn't take a mind reader like himself to know she was up to something with the way her text sounded. Though Mikan's antics always made life entertaining, ever since they were little, so he would gladly go along for the ride of whatever she was planning.

Journeying up the stairs, he made it to her room in no time. Hearing the sounds of shuffling and crashes, Kokoro just let himself in and opened the door to her room. What greeted him was a bra flying straight in his face.

"Ack!"

"Ah! Kokoro! There you are—you're late." Mikan popped her head out the pile of stuff in her room. Kokoro removed the bra from his face and flicked it away with a blush.

"Spring cleaning in the fall, Mikan? It looks like World War III in here."

"It's all a part of the plan."

"Plan? You mean being a total slob." He turned to find Hotaru sitting on Mikan's bed just munching on some snacks.

"Don't look at me—I just came here for the food." she said.

"I see." Kokoro sweat dropped. He turned back to his brunette friend who was busy making her room a pigsty. "So why are you making it messy in here?"

"I'm having a midlife crises right now."

"Most people just eat ice cream when having a midlife crises."

"She would if she could afford it. She spent all her money on Marvel merchandise."

"Hotaru! You said you wouldn't judge how I spend my money!"

"Doesn't mean I can't state the obvious."

"Whatever!" Mikan waved her arms. "Let's focus on the objective!"

"Which is…?" Since Kokoro couldn't read Mikan's mind due to her Nullification Alice, he had to resort to getting information the old fashion way.

At this, Mikan bowed her head, her cheeks painted red. Her fingers poked together as she fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Natsume… and Ruka-pyon…"

"Natsume and Ruka-pyon?" Hotaru and Kokoro blinked.

"THEY CONFESSED TO ME!" Mikan shouted, crying tears. She burst out of the pile of things and started rolling on the floor, crying.

 _Mikan and Ruka were laughing at the latest fun memory with their class as they walked down the path to the dorms. Everyone else was still immersed with the mayhem far back while Mikan claimed she was tired (really she wanted to read her newest book of Harry Potter) and Ruka offered to walk her back to her dorm._

" _And then all the girls voted you 'Most normal guy to date'! Ruka-pyon sure is popular!"_

" _Sakura… it's very embarrassing." Ruka laughed, blushing. Mikan shook her head._

" _Hey, you should consider it an honor to be most eligible! Any girl would be lucky to have you, Ruka-pyon!" Mikan told him, causing Ruka to blush even more._

" _Actually Sakura…" the sixteen year old male voiced out, looking sideways at her. "There is a girl I would be lucky to have." He confessed._

" _Eh? Seriously?" Mikan titled her head. She grinned excitedly, happy for her friend. "Who? I'll help you ask them out!"_

 _Both teenagers stopped on the pathway, Mikan grinning and Ruka looking down at her with serious blue eyes._

" _I'm looking right at her, Sakura." Ruka said._

 _Mikan stared back at him obliviously. She turned behind her, checking to see if perhaps Ruka was looking at someone. She then looked around curiously, her suspicions slowly rising the more she came up with empty air. Then came the denial as anxiety welled up inside her as she concluded_ she _was the one Ruka was looking at._

" _Ruka-pyon…"_

" _You don't have to answer me now." Ruka told her. "I just wanted you to know my feelings."_

" _Uhhhh…"_

" _Well we're here. I'll leave you to think about it. Goodnight Sakura." Ruka told her, blushing as he quickly pecked her on the cheek before he lost his nerve._

" _What…?" Mikan blinked multiple times, trying to get her brain back to normal, but it seemed that fate was against her._

" _Polka."_

" _Ah! Natsume!" Mikan voiced out, her mind temporarily distracted from Ruka's declaration. "What are you doing here? The Special Star dorms are further down that way."_

" _Ruka… Ruka just confessed to you." he spoke, staring intently at her._

" _Errr yeah… don't know what brought that on—"she didn't get to finish as Natsume approached her and hugged her, nuzzling his face into her neck. Mikan's brain short circuited._

" _I won't lose. I don't like giving up what's mine." he declared. He brought her face close to his and kissed her on the lips._

 _Mikan's brain proceeded to explode leaving nothing left._

 _He let her go, walking away with his hands in his pockets as Mikan stared bug eyed after him. When he was far enough, Mikan's expression turned to horror as she fainted on the pavement._

"So that's why you were passed out on the sidewalk…"

"Natsume-kun broke her soul…"

"They both did!" Mikan cried, flailing. Kokoro and Hotaru looked at each other before turning to her.

"It took you this long to figure it out?" they both deadpanned.

"Wha?"

"They've liked you since we were ten, idiot. Why do you think they would always kiss you around Christmas time?"

"I always thought they did that to everyone or I was like their sister!"

"You don't kiss your sister on the lips, dumbass."

"Well whatever! The point is that I'm a victim of unwanted circumstance!"

"Unwanted? What's wrong with two handsome boys telling you they like you?" Kokoro asked her, truly curious. Anyone else in Mikan's situation would be jumping for joy. He knew especially several girls in their class would love to trade places with her.

"Are you kidding me? I'm a sixteen year old nerd who clings to my childhood worse than Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy VII clings to his angst! I'm not ready for the commitment of a relationship!" Mikan told them seriously. Her posture then changed to sheepish. "Also I expect to be romanced by a magic carpet ride with a boy saying 'do you trust me?' and we sing a song while flying off into the sky." Here she swooned causing Hotaru and Kokoro to sweat drop.

"She watched Aladdin twelve times last night." Hotaru supplied.

"Well at least she's honest about her priorities." Kokoro responded. "I wonder if Natsume and Ruka knew about this side of her would they still like her this much."

"Wanna wager on that?" Hotaru held up a piggy bank, smirking. Kokoro sweat dropped.

"Um no thanks—I don't have enough money to bet against you."

"So Mikan, since you obviously don't want two boyfriends, what's your plan?" Hotaru asked her, wondering what her best friend would come up with. Mikan smirked, laughing manically.

"Well Hotaru, it has occurred to me that I am not the only fish in the sea here at Alice Academy. There are plenty of eligible young women who want relationships and we're going to turn Natsume and Ruka-pyon's sights on them." Mikan explained rubbing her hands together gleefully.

"Why not just set them up with Hotaru?" here Kokoro experienced two looks of death and began to sweat.

"Tell me to lower my standards like that again and I'll shoot you with my Baka gun." Hotaru threated, holding up the device.

"No! Besides, Hotaru is mine!" Mikan hissed, hugging Hotaru to her causing Hotaru to shoot her with her Baka gun. "Wahhh! Hotaru, whyyy?"

"So the plan is to set them up with _other_ girls." Hotaru voiced out, ignoring Mikan in pain. "So how do you plan to steer them to other girls and not you, idiot?" she looked at Mikan twitching in pain. At the question, Mikan sprung up and dove into her closet.

"Easy! I make myself unattractive!" Mikan came out of the closet wearing a Flash hoodie, black leggings, beat up sneakers, and Harry Potter glasses. "I come out of my nerd closet and they'll jump into the first woman's arms that will have them." She put her mid-length honey brown tresses in a messy bun. "It's that easy!"

"Somehow I don't think it's going to be that easy." Kokoro said, shaking his head.

"But it will be very amusing." Hotaru added.

"To preserve my freedom I have no choice but to find Natsume and Ruka-pyon the perfect woman!" Mikan declared, pointing to the sky and grinning.

"But they want YOU."

"Hush Koko. You're ruining my moment."

* * *

 _Plan 1: Appear Unattractive as Possible_

"Sakura-san, what are those atrocities on your face? Did you really have no other glasses?" Sumire asked her, blinking as Sakura Mikan stood in front of her as they boarded the bus for Central town. Mikan grinned on the outside but inside she was in a corner.

 _The judgment! The judgement hurts!_

"She's sweating to death." Kokoro whispered to Hotaru.

"First time letting her obsessions out in the open." Hotaru supplied.

"Permy! These are new and improved x-ray vision glasses." Mikan lied, gripping her Captain America backpack. "For instance, I can see you're wearing a nice stylish skirt and tank top and scarf."

"That's what I'm wearing on the outside, Sakura-san."

"Oh well, they're nice clothes."

"Thanks. Umm nice clothes too…" Sumire said uncertainly, scanning her chosen attire with a weird expression.

"Well Permy! We gotta get on the bus!" Kokoro grabbed Mikan's shoulders and proceeded to guide her on the bus, whispering to her. "Keep calm! Remember you decided to come out of your closet cause of your plan!"

"I knowwww, but there's a reason why I only let you and Hotaru see!" Mikan whispered back, sniffling.

"Don't worry—we got your back." Kokoro grinned at her. Mikan went starry eyed.

"Koko… you are awesome." The air around them went glittery as they clung to each other looking over the ocean at the sunset with a banner that said "Friends Forever"

"Oi, Polka, what are you doing?" Natsume asked. Ruka was beside him, looking at her as well. Mikan sprung out of her position with Koko, blushing, and having a hand behind her head.

"Natsume! Ruka-pyon! Are you going to Central town too?"

"Yeah, now will you get out of the way and take a seat? Your big butt is blocking the aisle." He went to gently steer her to a seat between him and Ruka when Mikan spun out from under him and gripped Kokoro's arm like a life preserver.

"Ah sorry! We'll be going now! Right, Koko? Right!" she sped down the aisle with Kokoro in hand while Natsume and Ruka watched confused. Did Mikan realize what Natsume was doing?

"Try being a little more subtle, Natsume-kun." Hotaru told him in passing, going to join the two idiots.

"Hmph, whatever." he walked on, blushing that he was caught.

Kokoro sweat dropped when he caught some of Natsume's thoughts towards him. Oh what he wouldn't give for Mikan's Nullification Alice right now…

* * *

They arrived at Central Town with no trouble. Mikan and her classmates went to explore and shop in the town with smiles on their faces. They came across the candy shop, knowing Mikan would spend all her money on Fluff Puffs. They turned to the brunette, and sure enough, her eyes were sparkling.

"Typical Mikan-chan!" laughed Nonoko in fondness. Anna giggled beside her in agreement. However, what they didn't expect was Mikan barreling Natsume and Ruka down in order to get to a shop's window, and it wasn't the candy shop.

"Oh my god! It's the newest issue of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!" Mikan screamed, drooling at the sight. Minus Kokoro and Hotaru—who held in their laughter—all her friends stared at her in shock. She was practically foaming at the mouth.

 _Mikan Nerd Mode Activated_

"S-Sakura-san! How could you knock over Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun?!" Sumire gasped, rushing to help the two princes up. Youichi looked on concerned at Natsume as he assisted him up. Natsume and Ruka were also staring at Mikan in shock. Since when does Mikan do that and since when does Mikan turn down Fluff Puffs?!

"Eh?" Mikan blinked, turning her head. Hotaru and Kokoro were really trying hard not to laugh at her expression. "Oh… um…. Sorry about that." Meanwhile she was spazzing in her head about TMNT.

 _Oi, they were in my way!_ Inner chibi Mikan chimed in, reading a comic book.

"Next time, ask, Polka." Natsume told her, walking up to her as she brought out her wallet. "What is so special about… what's it called?"

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles—it's about four giant turtles fighting crime in the sewers and lovers of pizza and all things junk food!" Mikan explained excitedly, starry eyed.

"Um… sorry?" Ruka said.

 _Good! The plan is working! Become unattracted to me!_ Mikan cried happily. She opened her wallet to buy the comic; however, as soon as she opened it, dust coughed out. Mikan frowned at the lack of money.

"You spent it all on your Marvel merchandise, remember?" Hotaru chimed into her thoughts.

"Hotaru! Please buy it for meeeeeee!" Mikan hugged her desperately.

"Sure, just remember you will also owe me interest for the loan."

"Uhhh on second thought—never mind."

Kokoro got out his wallet to offer to get it for her but was surprisingly beaten to it when Ruka pulled out his and went inside the comic book store. When he came out, he handed the comic book to the brunette girl.

"Here Sakura. You wanted this, right?" Ruka said, smiling. Mikan's mouth opened in shock.

"Ruka, you didn't have to do that. I get my manga from here so they give me discounts." Natsume said, apparently on the same wavelength as both him and Kokoro.

"I know, but I wanted to." Ruka told Natsume. He then turned to Mikan's and blushed with a smile. "Besides Sakura looked so cute wanting it I couldn't help myself."

Mikan's soul was hanging out of her body as Hotaru blankly stared and Kokoro sighed.

 _Plan 1: Fail_

* * *

 _Plan 2: Gather females to observe and hopefully fawn over._

Since Mikan couldn't buy lunch, Natsume took it upon himself to buy her some food, to which Mikan cried on the inside and began eating it like a slob in order for them to be disgusted.

Hotaru simply wiped her mouth with a napkin as she ate her crab while Kokoro took it upon himself to read the minds of all at the table.

"I still don't understand why you didn't want to seat over by those nice girls over there." Mikan talked with her mouth full. Natsume twitched at her lack of manners and Mikan grinned in delight.

"Cause they were annoying."

"You say that about every girl, Natsume." Mikan said, chomping on her sandwich.

"Not every girl." Natsume whispered, but Mikan heard. Her eyes narrowed. Kokoro face palmed.

"You know Natsume, you should try getting to know people better before you judge them. Namely girls."

"I already know enough, girls, Polka." _You're enough for me._

"Oh come on! Look at those pretty girls over there! I'm sure one of them is really nice and not annoying." Mikan poked at him, smiling. _Just keep smiling and you'll get through to him._

"They are aesthetically pleasing. You might actually not land an idiot, Natsume-kun." Hotaru said, breaking off some crab for her to eat. _This is getting really hilarious._

"Is there something you two aren't telling us, Imai?" _Are they…?_

"Whatever do you mean, Natsume-kun?" Hotaru looped an arm around Mikan and pulled her closer as Mikan obliviously chewed on her sandwich. Ruka and Natsume both had expressions of horror.

 _Is Sakura and Imai… a couple?!_ Ruka despaired.

"Yeah, Natsume! Even Hotaru thinks they're pretty!"

"Polka, stop talking about how other girls are pretty." _Please tell me she's not gay_

Kokoro was holding in his laughter so much that his face was turning red. He gripped his soda tightly in order to not lose it in front of everyone. Where was a camera when he needed one?

Mikan puffed her cheeks. She turned towards Ruka and tried to coax him.

"Ruka-pyon! Wanna come with me to meet some new friends?" she smiled at him. Ruka shifted his eyes and looked down at his lap.

 _Does she want Ruka as a wingman?_

"Erm… I think we might bother them, Sakura. They look like they're in deep conversation." _I'm not going to help Sakura pick up girls…_ Ruka blushed embarrassed.

Kokoro spit out some of his food, choking on his laughter. Natsume and Ruka glared at him while Hotaru glanced at him curiously. He gave her a look saying he would tell her later.

 _Ugh! If they won't go over there, I need to bring them over here!_ Inner chibi Mikan was banging her head against a wall. _How do I get all females in a mile radius to swarm this table?_

Mikan scooted to Koko, everyone watching her wondering what she was thinking. She slowly looped her arm around Kokoro.

"Koko… you should totally do a favor for me."

 _Don't do it for her._ Two voices entered Kokoro's mind and he sweat dropped. Mikan took down her Nullification Alice in order for Kokoro to read her mind and his sweat drop doubled.

"Why me?"

"Because you're the best at it."

"This isn't one of those times in your room you know."

 _HE WAS IN HER ROOM?!_

Kokoro gulped as he saw Natsume light a flame under the table and suddenly there was an eagle soaring menacingly up in the sky.

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeee" Mikan did her puppy dog eyes. Kokoro sighed, knowing he was going to die by Natsume and Ruka anyway. He stood up on the table and cleared his throat.

"Hello there all you lovely ladies!" he called. Hotaru handed him a clam microphone to make him voice louder. _Damn you Hotaru!_ "This is a song for all of you!" Hotaru took out her bat radio that projected the music and his voice.

 _This hit, that ice cold_

 _Michelle Pfeiffer, that white gold_

 _This one for them hood girls_

 _Them good girls straight masterpieces_

 _Stylin', whilen, livin' it up in the city_

 _Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent_

 _Got kiss myself, I'm so pretty!_

Girls started gathering over to their table, excited. Surprisingly Kokoro could sing very well. Although, Mikan and Hotaru already knew that since they would often sing with him during their sleepovers. Natsume and Ruka exchanged looks, wary with the crowd.

 _I'm too hot (hot damn)_

 _Called a police and a fireman_

 _I'm too hot (hot damn)_

 _Make a dragon wanna retire man_

 _I'm too hot (hot damn)_

 _Say my name you know who I am_

 _I'm too hot (hot damn)_

 _Am I bad 'bout that money, break it down_

Natsume's pupils dilated when he caught sight of all the fangirls surrounding them. Ruka gulped and got up from his chair. The squealing of the girls rang in his ears like a bad tune.

"Wah!" Mikan squeaked when Natsume grabbed her and throw her over his shoulder.

"Ruka!" Natsume called.

"Right!" Ruka summoned a giant eagle and Natsume and Ruka jumped on the eagle's back with Mikan in their arms as they flew away as Kokoro got swarmed by fangirls.

 _Plan 2: Fail_

* * *

"I can't believe that didn't work!" Mikan stomped her foot. She mashed buttons like crazy as she drink some cola. Her Dr. Mario slammed into Kokoro's Kirby and Hotaru's Robin.

"I can't believe you all left me to get mauled by fangirls!" Kokoro performed a combo making his Kirby eat Dr. Mario and steal his powers. "They ripped my shirt off for pete's sake!"

"Well that certainly didn't work." Hotaru's Robin blasted Dr. Mario and Kirby out of the arena. "We only succeeded in getting Koko a fan club like Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun."

"Wait! Their fan clubs!" Mikan shouted, springing forward. She looped her arms around them both and pulled them close. "What if we use their fan clubs to our advantage?"

"Well I do have pictures of shirtless Natsume and Ruka we can bribe them with" Hotaru held up the pictures.

"Dude, how did you get those?" Kokoro asked, warily. Hotaru's blank eyes shined.

"I have my ways."

"I don't think we'll need those Hotaru…" Mikan sweat dropped.

* * *

Mikan adjusted her Flash hoodie and tapped her sneaker against the hallway. Instead of wearing Harry Potter glasses, she wore goggles atop her head while her hair remained in a messy bun. She took out an issue of Avengers out of her backpack and began reading.

Suddenly, the ceiling opened up and Hotaru dropped down gracefully. Kokoro flopped down on the floor beside her groaning.

"So, how did it go?" Mikan asked. Hotaru smiled.

"We managed to read every fangirl's mind for their desk placement and delivered the letters using my invention."

"Excellent" Mikan grinned, snapping the comic book closed. "Now let's go get breakfast."

* * *

 _Plan 3: Throw females in their face until they accept it._

Mikan smiled joyously as she ate her one star breakfast. Finally today would be the day that Ruka and Natsume would see the perfect woman to share the rest of their lives with.

 _And I get to live the rest of my days with my comics and Disney movies!_ Inner chibi Mikan cheered as she drank lots of cola. A goofy smile appear on Mikan's face. "Hehehe"

"Careful Mikan—you're drooling."

"And here we have an idiot in her natural state of mind."

"Sakura, are you all right?" Ruka titled his head, asking. He and Natsume took seats at their table. Mikan snapped out of it and grinned at them.

"Oh yes, Ruka-pyon! I'm just dandy!" she practically sang.

"Dandy? You're acting weird." Natsume said, sticking a fork in his food.

"Don't be a sour-puss, Natsume! I'm just enjoying the day!" Mikan kept smiling. Natsume's eyes narrowed in suspicion. However, before he could push the issue, a rumble occurred. Everyone in the cafeteria looked confused as the doors busted open and tons of girls came screaming in. They crowded Mikan's table, making Natsume and Ruka tense.

"Oh Natsume-kun! Ruka-kun! Of course I accept your love!" one girl screamed. Other girls chimed in as well, saying the same thing.

"That's so sweet of you to confess this way!"

"Of course we'll stand by you!"

"We can all make this work! I believe in your words!"

"What the hell?" Natsume voiced.

"What are you talking about?" Ruka asked. Several of them produced letters out of their uniforms. Ruka took one of the outstretched letters and read it out loud.

"Dear fellow princess, I cannot hide my feelings for you anymore and have decided that I cannot bear to live without you. Please be a part of my fellow harem and we can all live together in happiness—what?!" Ruka went bug eyed.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" and suddenly Natsume and Ruka were on the run as hundreds of fangirls chased them.

"Yes! Fly my pretties! FLY! Hahahahahahaha!" Mikan yelled, standing on the table with her hands on her hips. Everyone sweat dropped at her.

Suddenly a giant fire burst out in the middle of the fangirls and everyone screamed. There stood Natsume with the biggest pissed off look on his face that even the toughest guy out there would be shitting bricks.

"I will give you all five seconds to get away from me or I will set you all on fire." he threatened. Even fangirls knew when to quit; so, like the red sea, they parted and then dispersed. "Whoever did this prank is going to die a slow and painful death."

Everyone was so silent that even a pin drop would sound like an earthquake. No one said a word or made a sound, scared that they'll be burned alive by Natsume's Alice.

"Well this is awkward." Kokoro whispered. Natsume's eyes switched to the three of them very fast. Kokoro screamed and grabbed Mikan.

"Run for your lives!" Kokoro shouted, dragging Mikan. However, before they could get away, a wall of fire erupted from the ground. They turned the other way but suddenly animals appeared and blocked their way making them squeak. Hotaru armed herself with her Baka Cannon and prepared to shoot at the animals to make their escape.

"Hold on Imai." Ruka said. He held up a bucket of rabbits, where caused Hotaru's eyes to turn into dollar signs and she stood down.

"HOTARU!"

"What can I say? They spoke my language."

"Explain. Now." Natsume commanded. Mikan and Kokoro were sweating bullets.

 _Plan 4: Tell the truth or lie your fricken pants off?_

"Well you see, Natsume…" Mikan started, twiddling her fingers. She grabbed Kokoro. "Koko's my husband now so I thought it would be nice to spread some marriage love to all my friends who were still single."

 _Lie your fricken pants off. Yup._

Natsume growled as he lit a flame in his hand, preparing to burn Kokoro alive for being with Mikan. The animals also growled menacingly, preparing to maul him.

"Holy shit, Natsume! Ruka! We're not married! Mikan just wants you guys to like someone else so she can live her days as a crazy cat lady!" Kokoro cowered.

"Koko!" Mikan yelled. "You traitor!"

"Hey! I just saw my life flash before my eyes, Mikan—I'll say anything at this point!"

The wall of fire died and the animals stood down. Natsume and Ruka looked at Mikan with confusion and hurt.

"Sakura… you did this?" Ruka asked her.

"Ehhhh well…. Yeah." Mikan said, not really knowing how to sugar coat it.

"Mikan…Why?" Natsume asked her. Mikan fidgeted, not really looking at them. She knew when Natsume said her name it was a serious matter.

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone." She told them, defending herself. "It's just… I'm not who you want me to be… I may be always smiling, but there's other sides to me…"

"Is that why you have been acting weird?" Natsume asked.

"Well you see that's the thing Natsume, Ruka-pyon, I am weird. I'm not always happy go lucky. I spazz. I get crazy. I love strange things like comics and fanfiction and other nerdy things and I'm not ready to give it all up to be something I'm not ready for. I can only be me…." Mikan explained, looking sadly at them. "I'm sorry if I'm selfish, but while I appreciate your feelings, I'm just not ready to give you my own, and that's why I think you deserve better than me. You both are so wonderful that you need someone to meet you half way, and…" here tears entered Mikan's eyes, but she kept on smiling gently, "and that's probably not me—a person who hides themselves behind their fears and lies. I'm so sorry for causing so much trouble I just wanted you to find someone perfect that is capable of being by your side."

Silence engulfed the cafeteria as Mikan finished her speech. No one dared to say a word as they were all in awe at the fact that the always smiling and kind girl did indeed have her own flaws and not only decided to show them to everyone, but also confessed them and show herself in a sincere manner as she was always known to be instead of running away. Many would continue to run away and deny the blame, but Mikan stood firm and told the truth.

"You're an idiot." Natsume broke the silence, lightly bopping her on the head.

"Eh?" Mikan said.

"Sakura…" Ruka voiced out. "I don't think you seem to understand. We didn't confess to you because we think you're perfect. We confessed to you because you are YOU. We like you as you are, even if you have flaws."

"Hmph. You should've just told us you weren't ready instead of causing all of this trouble." Natsume continued, crossing his arms.

"Eh? You mean you would've been okay with that?" Mikan exclaimed.

"Yes, we don't want to pressure you into something you're not ready for." Ruka replied. "We're sorry we didn't realize you were in so much shock."

"You never said anything before when we made moves on you so we thought you were okay with it." Natsume told her.

"So… you're okay with me not liking you guys back?" Mikan tested the phrase out.

"We can wait." Ruka told her, smiling. "Besides, I would like to get to know the crazy side of Sakura! She sure sounds interesting and fun!"

"Yeah, don't hide yourself from us. We're your friends, stupid." Natsume said, smirking.

Mikan wiped her tears and smiled at them gratefully. She was so lucky to have such great friends. She didn't deserve it.

Hotaru and Kokoro smiled at their friend, glad that this matter didn't turn into a crises. Hotaru went up and patted Mikan on the head.

"Well at least you are honest about being selfish and sorry for your actions, idiot." she said bluntly with a hint of fondness. "Now that that's over we can all relax."

"Yes!"

"Not so fast, Sakura-san!" Sumire called out. "How dare you try to hook up Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun without consulting me, the president of their fan club!"

"Well, Permy, you see." Mikan stuttered out. Sumire jumped out of her chair and grabbed her, shaking her.

"No! This is crucial! Why didn't you ask me?! I'm perfect, aren't I?! AREN'T I?!" she continued to shake her. Multiple girls joined in this debate and soon Mikan was running from angry fangirls.

"Oh god! Flash hoodie give me speed now!"

Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka, and Kokoro watched Mikan get chased without doing anything about it. Hotaru leaned over to Natsume and Ruka.

"So… you're actually going to wait for her?"

"Of course." "Yup."

"What happens if she likes another boy?"

"She can't like another boy if they don't get close to her." Natsume said, lighting a flame to show the remaining crowd. Ruka also snapped his fingers and the animals growled at them making the crowd shrink back in fear. "Right?"

The crowd shook their heads.

"Good."

"I see how it is…" Kokoro sweat dropped. The flame got bigger and the animals growled louder.

"That goes double for you, Koko."

Kokoro gulped.

* * *

"So glad that everything's back to normal." Mikan smiled, chewing on some popcorn. Natsume reached over and smacked her on the head. "Ow!"

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Polka."

"Grr! I can do what I want, Natsume!" Mikan chomped on more popcorn as they sat in her room. She held up the bowl to Ruka, "do you want some, Ruka-pyon?"

"Ah, thank you Sakura!" Ruka grinned at her causing Mikan to grin in return. The five of them were sitting on the floor watching Harry Potter as a marathon. Ruka found the activity to be very interesting and cherished his time with Mikan. He hoped these times would continue.

"I still don't understand why the villain just doesn't come and kill him instead of waiting until he's a year older every time. He's just going to get stronger." Natsume picked at the movie. He was doing that a lot, but never out of spite. He wanted to understand Mikan. All of her. And if this is what she liked, then he would try to understand that too.

Even though there were tons of plot holes.

"Ah! That reminds me Mikan!" Kokoro said, pulling out a package. He handed it to her. "Since it's getting colder I bought something to match with your Flash hoodie as a Christmas present."

"Really? Let me see!" Mikan said excitedly. Tearing the package open she found a Gryffindor scarf which made her glomp him in happiness.

Though it was short lived as all of a sudden Kokoro's hair was lit on fire and Ruka's rabbit bit him on the nose.

Yes, good times were ahead.

* * *

Epilogue:

"And so it is with a grave heart ladies that I must decline your presence as I am married." Kokoro stood firm as he sweated to death at the hordes of females surrounding him.

Hotaru stared blankly at him and held up a piggy bank.

"ten million rabbits."

"WHAT?!" Kokoro screamed. "I don't have that!"

"Then you can't afford me." Hotaru walked away and the females grinned.

"W-wait Hotaru! Come back!" Kokoro called with a hand out but she wasn't coming back. He turned back to the females as their eyes gleamed and then ran for his life. "Mikan! Let me join your harem!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

* * *

 **Karin: Okay so this wasn't any good. I was hoping to make this better but it turned into this. Hopefully you made it to the end and enjoyed it. I really enjoyed writing Mikan, Kokoro, and Hotaru. It's so easy to write you can see I couldn't resist the hints of Koko/Mikan; however, you can take it as purely friendship or some romantic undertones.  
**

 **See ya Next time!**


End file.
